1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Zero Insertion Force (ZIF) socket type electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having a plurality of reliable conductive contacts for electrically connecting an electronic package, such as a central processing unit (CPU), with a circuit substrate, such as a printed circuit board (PCB). The conductive contact defines at least one fastening slots on a rear surface thereof for firmly securing the conductive contact to a base of the electrical connector and reducing stress between the conductive contact and the base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Zero Insertion Force (ZIF) socket type electrical connectors have been widely used in connecting electronic devices, such as a central processing unit (CPU) package to a printed circuit board.
A conventional Zero Insertion Force (ZIF) electrical connector generally comprises a base, a cover assembled on the base and a plurality of electrical terminals received in the base. The base defines a number of passageways for receiving the electrical terminals. Each electrical terminal defines a base portion, a pair of touching pads extending from two sides of the base portion for contacting with a corresponding pin of the central processing unit (CPU) package, and a soldering pad extending from a bottom end of the base portion and being opposite to the touching pad. When the central processing unit (CPU) package is mounted on the Zero Insertion Force (ZIF) electrical connector and is pressed, each pin contacts the corresponding pair of touching pads of the electrical terminal. Accordingly, the central processing unit (CPU) package is electrically connected to the printed circuit board (PCB).
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,328, issued to Lei on Jun. 21, 2005 discloses a connector for electrically connecting a central processing unit (CPU) with a print circuit board (PCB). The connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of passageways defined in the housing, and a plurality of conductive contacts secured in corresponding passageways. Each passageway includes a fastening recess. Each contact includes a soldering portion for being soldered to the PCB, a pair of contact portions for engaging with the CPU, and a body portion interconnecting the soldering portion and the contact portions. Two pairs of engaging portions are formed on opposite lateral edges of the body portion respectively. Each engaging portion includes an upper fixing part and a lower tapered guiding part. When the contact is finally fixed in its corresponding passageway, two opposite faces of the fixing parts interferentially press and engage with the fastening recess of corresponding side walls of the insulative housing. Thus the contact is secured in the passageway of the insulative housing.
Generally, the contact is secured in the passage of the insulative housing by the engaging portions defined on opposite lateral edges of the body portion engaging with the side wall of the passage. Unfortunately, there will be a large interference force on the insulative housing in a transverse direction. And thus, there is a possibility that the insulative housing is likely to produce a warp in the transversal direction. In the worst scenario, the whole connector will be malfunctioned and has a poor electrical connection.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.